Assassins Creed : Independence Chapter 1 Part 1
by kivano007
Summary: This is the first Chapter of AC Independence part 1. Enjoy it :)


**CHAPTER 1 : FINDING OUT ABOUT MY ANCESTOR**

**PART 1**

**2013, Abstergo Industry**

**Edward:** Where am I? Who are you?

**Scientist:** Relax, you are in a device called an animus. You are now known as Subject 20. Your job is to get in the animus and find out about your ancestor.

**Edward:** Wait wait. I don't understand what you're talking about.

Suddenly a man that seems to be the boss in this place come in.

**Jay:** Subject 20, it's hard to explain to you right now. But soon you'll understand. Now get to the animus.

**Edward:** Let me go you mad scientist!

One of the scientist inject me with some drugs and I fallen asleep. Then I started the weird dream again.

**12 August 1903, Amsterdam**

**Dappere Homestate**

**Draak Mother:** Draak, your father is at crysis state, he wanted to talk to you.

**Draak:** What! Let's go Moeder!

In his father room

**Draak:** Vader!

**Draak father:** Mijn zoon, i have my last request for you (cough)

**Draak:** What is it?

**Draak** **father:** (cough) I heard that the templars want to rule Indonesia by corrupting the dutch soldier... You (cough) the last assassins, have to... stop this...mad...ness...

**Draak mother:** My husband...(crying)

**Draak:** Rust in vrede vader..

**14 August 1903, Amsterdam**

**In the ship**

**Draak:** Hmm, this is the first long journey away from home..

**? :** You must be one of the rich dappere family right? I'm Captain Kidney.

**Draak:** Nice to meet you. So you run this ship?

**Kidney:** RUN?!SHIP?! I sail her you dumbass. And most important thing don't call this SHIP! She will get mad!

**Draak:** I'm sorry. Well I better find my room.

**Kidney:** Go on then. I'll see you next time folks.

1 hour later

**Draak:** Why is this ship not sailing? I better check if Kidney's alright.

(suddenly the door is breach by some templar soldier)

**Soldier1: **You're not going anywhere.

**Soldier2:** You'll die here.

**Draak:** (dodge their attack and stab them with hidden blade)

**Draak: **I better hurry.(run towards to sailing room)

Sailing room

**Commander:** Hello assassins, wanna play hero? look around you. 10 soldier plus me. You have no place to escape.

**Draak:** Hm.. (Throw smoke bomb and use his quick attack skill and kill the commander)

**Kidney:** Thanks fellas, I owe you one.

**Draak:** Shall we get going?

**1 Januari 1904, Indonesia**

**Batavia**

**Kidney:** Well boys, I wanna ask you something before you leave.

**Draak:** What?

**Kidney:** Who the hell are you exactly?

**Draak:** It's hard to explain, but I can only tell you I'm an assassins.

**Kidney:** Oaky… If you need my help, just come here boys. Cos I owe you one.

**Draak:** Thanks capt.

(Meanwhile Draak investigating the town using his eagle vision till dawn)

**Draak:** I better find some inn to rest.

In the Inn

**Inn Keepers:** Night sir, anything I can help?

**Draak:** Just need some room here.

**Inn Keepers:** For you dutch, it's free…

**? :** Jangan takut pada orang belanda! Kita tidak boleh diam saja dengan apa yang mereka lakukan!

**Draak:** Calm down a bit, we talk about this.

**?:** You're one of them? The dutch army?

**Draak:** No, I can explain…

**?:** How could I trust you?

**Draak:** Come to my room and I'll explain.

**?:** You do anything stupid I don't hestitate to kill you.

**Draak:** Alright.

At Draak Room

**Draak:** It's hard to explain, but I'm going to tell you all.

**?:** Go on.

**Draak:** Do you know anything about some organization that want to rule the world.

**?:** You mean Templar, how did you? Don't tell me the legend is true.. You are..

**Draak:** Yes, I'm an assassins.

**?:** I thought the assassins was long gone since the legendary Kenway family. By the way it's an honor to meet you sir. I'm Ashadewi Soewati.

**Draak:** Well, maybe you could teach me about your language and this place.

**Dewi:** Okay. Anything for you.. I mean for the sake of Indonesia… (Feels a little bit emberassed)

.

To be continue…


End file.
